


俗不可耐

by fonety



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 当了二十年职业偶像，偶尔冒一次险也不错。*pwp





	俗不可耐

**Author's Note:**

> *R18  
> morning sex call 后入 angry sex眼线

俗不可耐

龟与山p 山下智久&龟梨和也

*R18 pwp morning sex call 后入 angry sex 眼线

 

 

被粗俗地吵醒已经是很久没有经历过的事了。

对过往的反思进行到一半，山下即使在梦里也如沉浸般陷在自身与工作的泥潭里，不断将自己转化为工作，再把工作映照进现实，差不多就是这样一个无趣的人。这样一个无趣的人今天从全身的酸累中醒来，毫无道理，明明健身已经是融入生活中、成为习惯中的常事。

山下虽然意识中清醒但仍旧闭着眼睛，努力花费一分钟在嘈杂的电话铃声中回想昨晚的经历。这样的话，只能是因为在昨日增添了没有必要的多余的运动导致，而增添什么行为不言而喻。山下心中了然后这才开始回想到底是哪个对象，他的通讯录有一段时间没更新过了。工作比较忙，和海外工作交流用messanger和邮件比较多，大多数今年的工作已经快要结尾了，为明年还要许多要准备。剩余的留给今年内还没结束的工作还有……噢，龟梨和也。

山下这才通透地睁开眼，摸了摸床边没有活人。撑起身头痛欲裂地看向桌边，自己的手机的来电声停止，接着沉寂了三秒，然后是一段男性的呻吟声。

“哈……嗯、嗯啊……”从这样的前奏过度到，两三个在皮肤上亲吻的明显声响，最后停止在充满妩媚的“还想要吗？”的问句中，山下整个大脑宕机愣在原地，如见到外星人的诡异事件般整个人僵硬地坐在床上，而手机还在费尽力气不断传来嘹亮的男性的呻吟，唯独把闹钟开到最大声是他难改的陋习。

闹钟差不多持续了一分钟，第二遍循环结束的时候山下都没敢去碰自己手机，反而是朝床另一侧退了两步，门在这时被礼貌地敲了两声，莉奈的声音从门后谨慎地传出，说哥哥没事吧，需要报警吗？早上要喝牛奶补身体吗？明明今天是家庭日才过来，反而要宣布增加新家庭成员吗？

哈。成了。

……

Fuck。完了。

 

龟梨和也接到山下智久经纪人的电话时已经笑得喘不过气来。他蹲在地上整个人蜷成一团抖个不停，同为主持的前辈问他需不需要帮忙，从自己的更衣间里拿了包烟出来。龟梨道谢后摇摇头，说是偶像方面的趣事。前辈们便了然地点点头，说又是什么整蛊综艺企划？龟梨说是，虽然因为企划太恶劣以后就会被砍掉了，但被整蛊对象是同公司的同龄人所以让人异常兴奋。

鲜少听到龟梨和也谈论同公司关系的前辈也笑了声，说年轻人多上一上这种整蛊节目也是好事。明明不年轻了，龟梨和也讪笑着回答，以偶像年纪来说都快要超龄服役了。但想来自己是杰尼斯，这句自嘲便也不攻自破。

龟梨回了电话说我知道了，之后会给他打过去，这件事之后会好好聊的，恶作剧真是抱歉，也给莉奈道歉。他迅速换完衣服回到普通的龟梨和也状态，把首饰戴回了身上，接下去还要赶到片场去。前辈看他稍微有些艰难地换衣服的样子，即便见面时已经询问过又再度问他手还有没有大碍。作为回应龟梨和也故作轻松地小幅度挥了两下，说已经没关系了。

这样就好，男人们奚落地穿上外套、戴上帽子，龟梨微微欠身，说圣诞快乐，下周见，先告辞了。

顺利处理完主持的事情后要赶回片场去，今天还有两场戏。龟梨在车上翻着台本这才又想起山下智久经纪人的那通电话。预计堵车情况还有二十分钟的路程，他干脆戴上耳机将座椅后调，半躺在沙发座椅上忍不住上浮起嘴角。

“中午好。”接通后龟梨和也说。

“你在想什么？”对方低沉着声音，少见地用最冰冷的声线质问。

“粉丝福利之类的，都是演唱会上的台词，巡回演出的时候你不是来过了吗。”龟梨早有准备地慢条斯理解释着，一边翻看台词，换了一遍交叠的腿，“没想到你家一大早会来人，哪有和家人早上见面的。”

“别开玩笑了，现在是性命堪忧的程度。”

“你吗？”龟梨和也想象了下山下被母亲和妹妹拖到客厅要求解释的画面，因为过于富有冲击力禁不住再次泄露出笑声。

“是你吧，莉奈已经盘问关系者和报社去了。”

“我觉得山p的生活自由一点比较好。”

“这听起来像个玩笑。”山下智久一字一顿、咬牙切齿地询问他，“龟梨和也是会开玩笑类型的那类人吗？”

哎呀。龟梨苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴，一下不知如何回答。通常来说当然不会，但如果关系好到会开玩笑的程度又特别得太明显了。思来想去后龟梨将听筒几乎贴在嘴唇上，同样用低沉且缥缈的嗓音回答他说。

“毕竟已经是最后了。”

 

这件事他们差不多从中午一直争吵到傍晚。从中午挂断电话后龟梨和也的手机就遭到无情的短信轰炸报复，毕竟山下智久总可以在任何时候以匪夷所思的速度挤出时间编写短信。龟梨本就不爱回信，干脆让手机震动个不停。因为手伤暂时推后了一些动作场景的安排，龟梨和也花费了更多时间沉浸到角色感情戏当中去。但奈何今天闭上眼脑中便是因为自己的恶作剧导致山下智久被迫出柜后花费时间收拾烂摊子的场景，龟梨在镜头前痛苦地流完泪，导演喊了声停，转过脸便捂住半张脸上扬起嘴角。

“龟梨先生不亏是敬业的演员。”站在对面搭戏的女友看到他情绪显著的反差颇为意外。龟梨眼中还饱含着愤怒的泪水，整个脸涨的通红，现在又正真正露出私人化的真诚笑容，满是诡异的堆叠。龟梨勉强解释了下是整蛊游戏的一环，重复同样的说辞后便准备收工。今天的收尾是Music Station的演出，现在赶去彩排，吃晚饭前把广播录好，晚上就是正式演出。山下智久大概不会在彩排时出现，龟梨和也扳手指算了算他们今天姑且只有两小时的见面时间，去掉清晨灵机一动拿山下的手机录下音频替换成闹钟后潇洒离开前的时光以外。但山下盛怒的低音还是令他印象深刻，男人都该早有意识对性感嗓音的追求，龟梨满意地舔了舔唇。山下平时更习惯将声音裹藏起来，仿佛除了唱歌和演戏以外，综艺节目上的语言表达是一种无端的浪费，只用极为保守的绵软声音温和地回答。

稍微有些无趣。因为这样提出过抱怨，山下近来在和他一同出现的访谈中似乎有意地提高了音量，就和总是维持的比单独出演时的嘴角更加上扬一样。总而言之，是“有龟梨和也在身边”的状态。

因此山下智久自嘲说，这份默契大概还是靠一张床来联系。彼时他们刚刚满头大汗地享受完畅快淋漓的性事，龟梨从冰箱里翻出收费啤酒躺回酒店的床上，被山下突然的发言惊得噎住一阵猛咳。

这是什么仪式吗？龟梨擦了擦嘴角，把洒在自己手臂上的液体擦掉重新卷起被褥，和山下在双人床的最左右边耿耿对视。明明是因为有了彩排的机会所以见面的时候顺便吃个晚饭，吃完晚饭再顺便消遣一下，被山P一提像是写在工作章程中的安排一样。

倒没有那么刻意。山下也别扭地装作看起手机，说就觉得私下和kame还有比工作更复杂的关系的话，舞台上反倒自觉地有了衣冠楚楚的意识。

我们是衣冠楚楚的关系啊。龟梨和也看着天花板感叹，心中想天啊，他还记得第一次自己喷满香水和山下智久在跨年演唱会后台商量同台表演动作时候对方下意识皱起眉的样子。

龟梨本就对山下智久和自己疏远的关系早有准备，但对方排斥的表情还是令人印象深刻。大概意识到自己的表情显露出的情绪，这之后山下再也没有流露出为难的样子，而龟梨和也在演出结束时转身紧抱住山下智久的一瞬间，终于闻到对方后脖颈处淡淡的檀木男香。

啊，龟梨和便也霎时想起，这个男人以前是我讨厌的类型。本该如此的，但山下从震惊中回过神立即回握住龟梨的手掌，最后一同盛大地对观众挥挥手。退场的时候他们并排而行，因为过分热烈的掌声震颤得心脏狂跳。

龟梨和也那时说起，山下在舞台和平时都是用同一种香水啊。

山下说，嗯，我们都没怎么变啊。

龟梨和也说，还是变了一些。他揉了揉自己翘起的刘海，说很奇怪，没那么别扭了。

山下智久转过脸，估摸是轻松地吐露出一口气。他说，是啊，真奇怪。之后有什么安排吗？

大概只是随口一声恭迎，但龟梨还是诚恳地提出明天家中聚会的邀请。已经去过龟梨家中享受热闹气氛的山下没有拒绝，说我忙完就过来。龟梨想了想，说没事的话也可以早点来。觉得和山下还有许多可以互相交流的事情。山下也同意这一点，这之后才差不多开始一发不可收拾。

从衣冠楚楚到衣冠不整狼狈不堪的第一晚花费了大约十二年的时间。山下压在他的身上将自己礼貌地抽送到对方身体中。一开始尚且互相体谅，两三回后便心知肚明地狂放起来。身体不可避免地留下记忆，龟梨和也和山下智久都是，几乎默定了之后还会继续的事实。

但就这样被山下直截点名出来还是令人感到遗憾。龟梨几乎一瞬间愤怒起来，从被单上抓住对方的手腕。山下意外地看着他，借助只有一盏台灯昏暗的光看着他卸妆保养完后本该轻松入睡的脸上堆聚起诸多神情。

有时候，或许从以前起，在过去笼统岁月中山下智久从侧边瞥见龟梨和也时便在想，他虽然保有隐忍的个性，但在用表情表达情绪这一点上的确高超且自然得过分，远比自己来得真实痛快。

彼时恰好在四月份。山下和龟梨已经去过了洛杉矶、在摄影棚中花费一整个下午为拍摄MV玩过了接抛球游戏，各种杂志与访谈也上了不少，龟梨和也当下对他说，山P觉得自己可以吗？

山下说，什么？

龟梨和也说，和床伴在工作场合一起上镜这件事？

他的脑中一下一下混沌起来。现在的龟梨和也自然和台上拥有差别，而对方却正经询问是不是只取其中一种相处就够。度过二十代的岁月，他们各有难处地熬过了最后的难处，这才摇摇晃晃来到三十代的场所。和龟梨和也的重新结成就像是推开窗收到的见面礼，就同十二年前送别青年时期的保护伞来到成人世界时龟梨和也的存在一样，满是让山下智久面临不可回避的现实的提问。

回答几乎在嘴边立即倾泻而出。山下动了动手腕，龟梨的手掌在自己的手心中发着热。啤酒没有他家里囤着的品牌好喝，龟梨和也却比平时更加柔和点，一早退房时又是翻过篇章新的记忆，他们处理性事已经足够熟稔，山下却此刻扶住了对方的后脑，果决地凑了上去。

唇齿重新分开的时候龟梨和也呆呆地望着对方，像是重新整理从出生起便犯下谬误的常识。许久后，山下还是笔直地盯着他瞧。被等待的龟梨和也抿了抿嘴，突然轻笑出声，说你也太庸俗了。这又不是二十世纪。

他们稍微靠近了点，龟梨将自己后背留给对方。关了灯的山下翻腾了许久没有睡意，拉过龟梨的肩膀将对方收拢在自己怀里。大约经过了两分钟，五分钟，对方的肩膀稍稍颤抖了下。

我的话。龟梨和也稍有苦楚的声音微弱地传来，不愿意回头看，只能这样不断深呼吸着，断断续续地回答，说我的话，以前还想过，如果是山下智久，或许才可以。

 

“但纵容并不构成恶作剧的理由。”

山下智久气急败坏的打开休息室的门，门牌上贴着龟与山P的标签。山下当机立断摘下墨镜，将念叨了一整天的经纪人留在门外从内上了锁。

“谢谢你体谅我的手伤，包扎的时候真的很令人感动。”在化妆镜前的龟梨没有转头看他，只是自然地接话，“可是不准别人高潮过于自私蛮狠，都说了第二天我比你要起得早。”

“即便如此你也能睡五个小时。”

“再次，你忘记算上晨浴的时间。”龟梨和也强调着自己对于洗澡的执着，从镜中看到对方脱下外套，没理睬打歌服就立即朝自己走来。

啊很糟糕。皱着眉头眼中锐利如狼的山下一看便是真的生气了。他扳过龟梨躲藏在瓶瓶罐罐中的脸，左右看了看他装模作样布置的化妆台。

“你也来得太晚了。”龟梨抱怨道，“今晚人多工作人员不够，即便这样都发给我们一间休息室，好心完全被辜负了。化妆的工作人员去忙了，我来帮忙吧。先换上衣服。”

“早上的事情没有结局了吗？”山下做出夸张的困惑表情，“而且明明来得更早，为什么你也什么都没有准备？”

“除了眼线都画好了，操，别装成口红颜色都看不出来的样子。”龟梨和也嫌弃地拍开了对方的手，又忍俊不禁发出几声笑意。山下拎起他尚好的一只手臂，让龟梨离开椅子正面自己，双手压在了他身后的化妆桌上。

“……别了山P，”龟梨无奈地翘了翘嘴角，“马上上台了，单手画眼线很费精力，没必要这时候恶作剧。”

“推迟了。”山下轻巧地回答，“前面有女团组合出现失误要重新收录，之后的表演要延期一段时间。”

“也不知道什么时候会轮到，就这样突然做不太好。”龟梨和也认真地和对方讨论起利弊，“今天肯定会忙到零点了，明天还有拍摄任务，你不是也有广播收录吗？重要的是等一下要唱歌。”

“半开麦。”

“那也得祝观众圣诞快乐啊，声音反常太明显了。”龟梨推了推几次试图贴紧的男人，“喂，山下——”

“闭嘴。”

被猛地拎住领口的龟梨突然被冷言训斥惊了一下。这下也感到愤怒地抬起头，正对上对方灼热的视线。

“别开玩笑了，现在可是在工作。”他冷笑着说，“再说，你戴套了吗？”

听到龟梨的质问山下一个踉跄，虽然还是待在龟梨被分开的双腿间，气势上还是消弱了一节下去。冲动地像喝醉了似的，他听到龟梨评价道。山下抿了抿嘴，将头埋进对方衣领，被解开两颗纽扣显得有些凌乱的西装被压在他的身下，龟梨无奈地抬起手拍拍他的背。

“莉奈很受打击吗？”

“不是很惊讶。”山下沉痛地将头埋得更深，“发了一整天的鼓励短信。”

想到山下家两位行为果断又独立的女性让龟梨也不免心中一阵惶恐。山下抬起头，大概意思是想接一下吻，但龟梨提醒他已经上好妆。

“重新画时间也还好。”

“那之后你来帮我上眼线啊。”龟梨讪笑着推了推他的肩膀，算作最后一次抵抗，山下智久再次开始解开龟梨胸前的纽扣，干脆就仍由着对方一解到底了。

“还有手伤。”龟梨说，“用不上力，刚才试了下，话筒也拿不稳。”

“有解决办法吗？”山下把对方衬衣褪到一半，挣脱开自己的外套手抚上龟梨敏感的脖颈与耳后。

“得用绷带绑一下。近景肯定会穿帮了，挺遗憾的。”龟梨勉强配合地在山下用舌尖舔舐过柔软的位置时哼哼两声，伸手解开对方的衬衣满足地用手贴合在对方胸前。长久锻炼保持的身材的确受人待见，他享受地将头顺着山下伸来的臂弯靠在对方臂膀上，扬起头接受对方开始频频落下的吻。

只是嘴唇的话还好。龟梨想，但山下开始不管不顾地从嘴角到眼皮的贴合粘腻得让他一阵搔痒。他微微撇开对方，说前戏时间真的不太够。

“……你今天所有的话都能让人发气。”

“别太生气啊，等一下还要上台呢，”龟梨笑着揉了把他的脸，“专业一点。明明没戴套还硬说要做。真做了镜头前露出破绽怎么办。”

“等不了了。”山下说，顺势将龟梨拉下桌台，将对方翻过身。

龟梨和也发出意料之外的小声惊呼，慌忙转过头问他难不成是认真的。眼见山下真的解开自己的皮带，无论龟梨怎样踢腿都自说自话果决地脱了下去，颇有一副临危不惧，冒着生命危险也要进行到底的气势。山下几乎要倾压过来，胸口被抵在桌檐的龟梨这才有些慌乱地喊对方停下。山下智久颇为用力地准备更进一步——

“等一下，我说等等、”龟梨不耐烦地反手推挤着对方，“去拿我自己的外套，有、嗯、备用的套。”

“……啊？”山下智久露出意外的表情，“为什么？”

“实话说山下智久也不那么难猜。”龟梨和也又踩了踩他的皮靴前端，“好了快一点，时间真的不多。”

“没有摄像头之类的整蛊企划吧？”

“别轻易上樱井夜会就好。”

山下暂且退开去沙发上翻找了下。龟梨整理了下衬衣，避免起皱干脆脱了个干净，回来的时候山下用牛仔外衣敷衍地盖在了他背上，龟梨自己准备着没入了一根手指，山下握住他的手腕重新按回了桌上。

“连后面都准备过了？”山下俯下身，另一只手插入对方的后穴，在龟梨发出闷哼后顺势抽插起来，“直白地说，我被完全看透了啊。”

“太明显了。”龟梨从压抑的沉吟中打趣道，“我也订阅了山下智久日记。那个写日记的人，要是真的爱上龟梨和也怎么办啊。”

“那就难办了。”山下探入第三根手指，在龟梨不安分扭动起来的时候握住了他的下颚，抬起对方的脸，让对方直直地看向镜子中两人的面孔。

“看着。”他说。龟梨因为冰冷的语气整个颤抖了下，微微兴奋地喘起气。这样真的很糟，他心想，和山下智久搭档的时候与平常的龟梨和也形象不同，本该淡化有关性的暗示，况且合作的曲子还是两个人都倍感珍惜的轻快曲风。要是流露出异常的暗示就糟糕了。

但山下已经迅速套上了从龟梨手中借来的安全套，用着手上沾染的湿滑肠液准备地套弄了下，就着龟梨和也的臀缝间有意无意地摩擦起来。

“嗯……不敢直接进来很逊的。”龟梨被激得浑身发热，因为愉快的享受微微扬起头，对着镜子中认真在生气的山下做出乞求的声音，“真的，不喜欢这个姿势，让我帮你？”

“这是惩罚。好好把手放在桌上。”

“虽然很想入戏但是必须要空出半小时时间调整，还是尽量快一点比较好。”龟梨紧接着小声抱怨道，“昨晚也没多么体谅。”

“谁让你开二十一年的HIBIKI。”山下智久徒劳地解释了声，提起龟梨和也的臀部揉捏了两下，在对方微微闭着眼默认的许可中没入进去。

龟梨和也在镜头前的言语很多，在床上也常用指示口吻，颐指气使让人难以忍受。按照龟梨和也的性格本该是在床上受他人享受的类型，但当他发现山下在被逼迫行动时更加蛮狠的行动产生的化学反应如此激烈后便更加沉浸于索取当中。

“嗯啊、哈……快点……”被从脑后揪紧的发丝拉扯，龟梨和也仰起脖颈，露出整条分明的曲线，“要忍不住了、嗯……”

龟梨和也的眼神因为频繁的抽动有些失焦，下意识地把自己向身后的山下凑。

“再礼貌一点。”山下说，看着镜子中的龟梨因为自己突然深入的挺动难耐地发出呻吟，委曲求全地却求他不要停下。龟梨和也露出愉悦的表情半眯着眼，通过镜子看着自己被操得通红的身体，以及自己和山下微微发汗的湿润气氛，满足地舔了舔嘴唇。这幅表情倒的确和他们衣冠楚楚时候大为不同。山下智久的贪婪与期待完全展现在龟梨和也眼前，伴随着龟梨发出更加痛苦又愉悦的声音露出更加渴求的神情，几乎有些趋之若鹜。

山下智久本来确实想慢慢享受一段时间，让快感逐渐升温直到没顶。但龟梨和也的催促和渴求的确让事态加速了许多。他加快了速度在龟梨和也的体内冲撞，使得龟梨和也攒紧脚趾，颤抖着低下头抠紧桌面，下一秒又被山下强迫着扳起脸，从镜中享受地看着他满红着潮湿的脸。山下埋下身，尽量紧紧和他贴合的更紧。

山下智久继续快速地抽动着，在身下人紧致又温热的体内探寻，寻找着更加精准的角度，直到每一次的挺动都恰巧碰撞过龟梨的前列腺。他摸索了一些时间——更多时候山下更习惯在床上或是沙发里操他，而不是桌上；用龟梨和也能享受一点主导权力的姿势，而不是现在这样，让龟梨和也无可作为地攒紧双手只能乞求他，刘海随着挺动微微翘起，伴随着山下的行动受锢其中，透露出无从反抗的委屈。

龟梨和也颤颤巍巍地抬起手覆在山下压制在自己的肩膀上，催促着他。“再多一点。”他看着镜中山下智久隐忍的面孔，脚跟抵在山下的大腿边请求般磨蹭着，“给我，嗯……P——”

山下用一只手撑在龟梨尚好着试图挣扎的手上，另一只手探向他们交叠的躯体间，从后套弄起龟梨和也的阴茎，在对方畅快的呻吟与涌现更多的请求中，这一次让他轻轻松松到达高潮顶点释放了出来。

几分钟之后，山下在对方的喘息中强硬地提起龟梨的后腰，被强迫着占用后穴直到山下也达到高潮前，他弯下腰，在已经安静下来保护嗓子的男人耳边认真地说：“抱歉。”

这之后随着射精的快感让两人剧烈地震颤着，山下没有过多停留，缓缓地退出以后拉起龟梨，对方深吸口气，靠坐在桌上将头埋在山下的胸口，怏怏地埋怨，没法享用这里的姿势还是不行。

“什么人会对男人的胸感兴趣啊。”山下尴尬地抖了下，拿起手边的化妆品无聊地在手中转悠消磨惬意的时间。敲门声让两人震惊了下，好在已经完事总有理由解释。工作人员说因为出事的女团center晕倒要再休息一下，还要再耽搁一小时的时间。

山下犹豫地向下看了眼，被龟梨和也没好气地嫌弃说怎么，我还能变出第二个套不成。他拿过自己的牛仔外套翻了翻，还真找出第二个。这下做了就真的要睡到明天一早，山下说干点别的打发时间吧，我帮你上妆？

龟梨和也说，就先从你手上拿的开始补吧，之后还要绑话筒。山下看着自己手中的笔，愣是没看明白。

“眼线笔，笨蛋。”龟梨说着微微眯起眼。

啊。山下智久回想起来，辩解说这个款式没见过，不是真的用不来。龟梨没有给他多余解释的时间连说知道了，再次指了指自己已经准备好的眼睛。山下只能屏气凝神，在对方轻薄的眼皮上让笔尖缓缓游走，唯一的庆幸便是龟梨和也被对方意外用力的刺探也不会轻易动弹。

“说起来，为什么刚才要说遗憾？”山下描完右眼让龟梨检查，被对方嫌弃的笑声打击到，逞强地再度转过对方的肩描起左边。

“已经是最后一次音番了。本来是值得纪念的事，以后回看却不是尽力演出的样子？”龟梨和也随意编撰说道，“你又为什么说我毫无准备啊。”

山下埋下头，在对方脖颈边深吸口气。

“太浓烈的香味相处久了突然消失，会不太习惯的。”

啊。龟梨和也立即推开对方，气势汹汹地佯装要拔出睫毛膏杀人。但最后两人也只是各行其是重新穿上打歌服，龟梨用单手修了修眼线，山下问他用完的避孕套要不要单独处理。

“还能怎么处理。”龟梨朝凑上来的山下拐了拐手肘，“扔垃圾桶。好了，准备好以后就快点出去，我喷香了啊。”

 

“白米，happiness，akira。”

“哈？”

“你觉得指什么？”

中丸雄一眨眨眼，看着身边用手机看漫画的上田龙也不解地思考了下。

“感觉和他有点关联。怎么了？”

“你还没来之前他的手机落在休息室里，这个铃声重复了二十次。”

“那你关掉啊。”

“动他的手机吗？”

中丸沉默了下，最后无奈地摇摇头。

“恶作剧吧。等他本人自己发现以后应该就换掉了。”

“所以你猜到指什么了。”

中丸剧烈地摇摇头。左顾右盼紧张地看了周身二十秒后，朝上田微微斜过身，感叹地评论道。

“你还是不知道为好。”

 

 

==FIN==


End file.
